


Five Minutes

by Richonnesmints



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richonnesmints/pseuds/Richonnesmints
Summary: The alarm went off and Abby and Buck groaned. They didn't want to get up.





	Five Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on a Abby/Buck fanfic and this idea popped into my head. I couldn't squeeze this is in because it wouldn't really fit, so I just decided to write a story based on it... and well, here it is ;)

The alarm went off and Abby and Buck groaned. It wasn’t because the alarm had woke them up (they had already been up for a while before that having sex), they were disappointed because that meant they would have to get up, go to work, and not see each other for hours.

“I don’t want you to get up,” Buck complained, as he had several hours before he had to go into work.

“I don’t want to get up either,” Abby whispered.

Buck shifted himself so that he was on top of Abby. “I want to stay here with you all day,” he said against her lips. He kissed her a few times before he pulled back to look at her.

“I would love to stay here with you, but I should really get up.”

Buck kissed Abby and she didn’t protest. In fact, she was into it all as much as he was. She moaned as his tongue sought entrance into her mouth; she gladly accepted his request.

Before Abby knew it, Buck had broken away and began to place kisses on her neck. His teeth grazed the skin below her ear and she let out a loud moan. It had been a lot louder than she had intended it to be.

“God,” she whispered.

Between the way he kissed and made love to her to the simple things like the way his muscles looked underneath his clothes or the way he smiled, Buck really knew how to get her going. Abby wasn’t sure if he even had a clue about how he affected her or if he was just simply good at being incredibly sexy. But Abby was sure of one thing though; she loved every bit of it. She loved every bit of him.

Buck stopped and looked down at her. He had the biggest grin on his face. He didn’t know what he enjoyed more; the way Abby had moaned or the fact that he was the reason why she had in the first place.

“You’re just loving this, aren’t you?” Abby joked. She knew it was the dumbest question, but she just really wanted to hear him say it out loud.

Buck kissed her bottom lip before he spoke. “You know I am.”

He moved his head back to her neck and began to place soft kisses as he made his way down. He stopped at her breasts and buried his head in them.

“Buck, wait, wait, wait,” She said as she struggled not to laugh. “I have to get ready.”

“I don’t have to show up until 9:30,” he said. “What time do you have to be at work?”

“9:00,” she answered.

Buck’s eyes widened. “Wait a second, Abby. That’s in almost an hour and a half. You have a lot of time.”

Abby smiled. “No, I really don’t. I have to get up, put on some clothes, get coffee, eat something, pack my lunch, make sure my mom is all set for the day, and I’m sure I’ll have a lot of other things to do in between all of that. I almost always get up this early.”

Buck nodded in complete understanding. He wasn’t disappointed at all.

He kissed her before he moved off her and laid on his back. He raised his arms and put them on the pillow so his head could rest on top of them.

Abby got up and turned around to look at Buck. The man looked irresistible. There was honestly no other way Abby could describe it. She wanted to do nothing more than to go right back to bed and have sex with him.

The more Abby thought, the more she realized that staying in bed with him for a few extra minutes wouldn’t hurt. Besides, maybe he could help out with something around the house so then she wouldn’t need that time after all.

Abby sighed and made her way back to bed. She settled herself on Buck and straddled his legs. She could feel Buck’s erection against her thigh.

“It usually takes me five minutes to pack my lunch, so if you’d be willing to help me out and do that for me while I take care of everything else, then I can definitely squeeze in a few minutes to be with you.”

Buck sat up so that their chests touched. He kissed her cheek before he spoke. “Deal.”

Abby kissed him once. “Five minutes, Buckley,” she said.

Buck flipped them over. “Alright, Miss Clark.”

They began to kiss, but Abby broke away after a few seconds. “By the way, I don’t like mustard on my sandwiches.”

“No mustard. Okay. I’ll remember that,” Buck promised before their lips touched again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
